ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha Episode 6 : The Crow Goddess
Previously on Ultraman Alpha With the help of Althea, Curtis and Alpha defeats the Chupacabra, and unlocks a new power, the Mode Shift to Phantom Mode. Now "Hey, Althea. You've seen the amount of crows swarming the skies these days?", asked Curtis over the telephone. "Oh, I thought that I was the only one that noticed that.", Althea said. "I don't think that that's normal." "Duh. Obviously.", Alpha cutted in. "Oh, be quiet.", Curtis yelled. "And I had a vision about this.", Althea said impatiently. "Really? What was in it?" "A giant crow and an armoured being." For a second, Alpha seem shocked, but then asked: "An armoured being? With wings?" "Yes. How did you know?", Althea asked curiously. Alpha seemed to think for a while, but still replied: "Oh, just a wild guess." "So, we know that a giant crow is going to attack Alpha and I. Then what's the plan?", asked Curtis. "We play along, because we know that something is hunting us down.", said Alpha. "Alright." "See, you tomorrow then.", Althea said. The Next Day "Man, crows are following everywhere.", Curtis complained. "Yeah, some came inside the school and are waiting outside the class door.", Althea replied "Man, now that's creepy." "And I had a vision of a something entering a crow. Just outside the school." "Oh Censored, that's not good at all" "Hey, Curtis, you've seen all the crows?", Phillip randomly butted in. "Oh, get out Phil! Althea and I are discussing about important things.", Curtis yelled. "Oh, you want to ask her out on a date?", Phil said with a smirk on his face. "Phil, I'm gonna tell you something." "What?" "Censored Out!", Curtis yelled as he kicked Phil out of the classroom, "There! Problem Solved!" "We have to go out now!", Alpha yelled through Curtis' IPhone. "Why?", Althea asked. "Because the Morrigan is coming for me." "The Morrigan, the crow goddess?", Curtis asked. "Yeah, she usually doesn't hunt Ultraman if there's no bounty, so I guess someone probably paid her to hunt me down." "Then let's become the hunter and let the Morrigan become the hunted.", said Curtis as he transformed. "Come on Morrigan, come out at face me.", yelled Alpha. "Ha, always so arrogant are you, Alpha?", yelled a booming voice. "Tsk, Morrigan, who sent you?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't lie to me, I know you." "Wait what, you know her?", asked Curtis. "Later.", grinned Alpha as the Morrigan launched several feathers from her wings. The feathers cut through Alpha's skin quite easily. "Owwwww, that was some fast feathers.", complained Curtis. "Yeah, she can change the weight and size of her feathers so that it can fire at any speed." "Then we need to do this...Mode Shift!", Curtis and Alpha yelled in unison as Alpha changed to Phantom Mode. "Still too slow.", the Morrigan said as she fired several more missile feathers at Alpha, cutting him more. "That's not possible, even with Phantom Mode's speed..." "You're even weaker then before...", the Morrigan mocked. But then, "Leave Alpha alone, we gave him a warning already...", whispered a voice to the Morrigan. "Pathetic...You're lucky that my apparent boss doesn't want you dead...yet. But I'll be back...", she said as she flew away. "That was not a fair fight.", complained Curtis with a frown, "She was a darn goddess." "There no such thing as gods and goddesses.", Alpha replied. "Then what is she?" "She's a theos/thea." "Isn't that like a name?" "What? No! She's a powerful being from an advanced civilization that once visited Earth." "So Hercules was an alien?" "No, 2 different stories, the Ultramen Genes one was for "demi-gods" and the Theos one for the Gods." "But still, according to Althea, the next time the Morrigan attacks us, we are going to die..." "We just have to accept that fate...for we cannot change the future that has been plannd for us..." "Man, that is so depressing..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes